Children while in a bathtub are naturally drawn to the controls for the water faucet associated with the tub. They enjoy turning the faucet control or controls back and forth. There is, however, a danger here especially when the child is unattended. Children left unattended in a bathtub have often burned themselves by turning on the hot water. In some cases, the hot water is emitted directly from the faucet onto the child resulting in severe burns. In other cases, the continuous flow of hot water into the tub raises the temperature sufficiently high to injure or burn the child.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a safety control device that will prevent young children left unattended in a bathtub from actuating or turning on one or more control valves associated with the bathtub faucet. In particular, it is desirable to provide a control or safety device that will prevent the unattended child, while in the bathtub, from actuating and opening the hot water valve.